tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Extraordinary Engines
Extraordinary Engines is a US, UK, Polish, Greek, Turkish, Brazilian, Czech and Italian DVD which features six episodes from the twentieth season. Description US Excitement spreads across Sodor with the arrival of a new and unusual engine. Worrying they’ll be replaced by the fast and modern Hugo; the engines fail to be good friends by not making him feel welcome. When they stop to listen, they realize that Hugo is a very special engine who truly belongs on the rails. Elsewhere things get spooky when the engines see a ghost train and Percy goes on a troll hunt. Skiff takes Sir Topham Hatt on a wild ride in search of a mermaid, Hugo dreams of taking to the skies, and Judy and Jerome learn what it takes to feel really useful again. Discover the wonders of dreaming big and join Thomas & Friends™ in 6 unique adventures! UK Excitement spreads across Sodor with the arrival of a new and unusual engine. Worrying they'll be replaced by the fast and modern Hugo; the engines fail to be good friends by not making him feel welcome. When they stop to listen, they realise that Hugo is a very special engine who truly belongs on the rails. Elsewhere things get spooky when the engines see a ghost train and Percy goes on a troll hunt. Skiff takes The Fat Controller on a wild ride in search of a meramid, Hugo dreams of taking to the skies and Judy and Jerome learn what it takes to feel really useful again. Discover the wonders of dreaming big and join Thomas & Friends in 6 unique adventures! Episodes # Engine of the Future # Henry in the Dark # The Missing Breakdown Train # Hugo and the Airship # Three Steam Engines Gruff # Skiff and the Mermaid Bonus Features * Let's Go! Sing-along music video * Spring is Here! Sing-along music video * Calling all Engines: Belle and Harvey * The Earl's Quiz: The Afternoon Tea Express, Toad and the Whale and Jobs * Landmarks of Sodor: Sodor Search and Rescue Center * The Fat Controller's Tales/Sir Topham Hatt's Tales - Toad * Learn with Thomas - Everyone is Useful * * Mr. Perkins' Railway - Different Engines * *UK Release Only Trivia * This is the first US DVD to use the season 19-onward Engine Roll Call and credits, though the season 13-18 opening titles are still used. * This is the first UK DVD to feature a Learn with Thomas segment. * This is the first UK DVD to be distributed bu Mattel Creations. Goofs * On the US DVD, the episode selection used a picture from The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead for The Missing Breakdown Train and Three Steam Engines Gruff used a picture from Reds vs. Blues. * On the US DVD there are several things wrong in the credits: ** Tracy Blagdon is incorrectly credited as an assistant production manager. *** Additionally her last name is misspelled in the same credit, as Blagoon. ** Keith Wickham is credited twice. ** Agathe Sulmont and Stephanie Gauthier Watson are incorrectly credited as production coordinators. ** Tim Whitnall's name is misspelled as it's missing a "h" in his last name. * On the back cover and bonus features menu of the UK DVD, the Mr. Perkins' Railway segment is incorrectly listed as a Down at the Station segment. Merchandise Books * Henry in the Dark Wooden Railway * Hugo * On the Glow Cargo * Sodor Airship Hangar Adventures * Hugo TrackMaster * Winged Thomas * Hugo and Skiff * Ryan and Jerome DVD Packs US * Extraordinary Engines and Railway Friends Double Pack Gallery File:ExtraordianryEnginesPromo.jpg|Promotional poster File:91nkrlCFjpL._SL1500_.jpg|US DVD back cover File:ExtraordinaryEnginesRailwayFriendsDoublePack.PNG|Double pack with Railway Friends File:ExtraordinaryEngines(UKDVD).png|UK DVD File:ExtraordinaryEnginesUKiTunesCover.jpg|UK iTunes cover File:ExtraordinaryEnginesPolishDVD.jpg|Polish DVD ExtraordinaryEnginesPolishDVDBackCover.jpg|Polish DVD Back Cover File:ExtraordinaryEnginesGreekDVD.jpg|Greek DVD File:ExtraordinaryEnginesCzechDVD.jpg|Czech DVD File:Thomas-0.jpg|Brazilian DVD File:ExtraordinaryEnginesTurkishDVD.jpg|Turkish DVD File:ExtraordinaryEnginesItalianCover.jpg|Italian DVD File:ExtraordinaryEnginesDVDMenu.png|US main menu File:ExtraordinaryEnginesDVDMenu2.png|US episode selection File:UltimateFriendshipAdventuresDVDMenu3.jpg|US language selection File:ExtraordinaryEnginesDVDMenu3.png|US bonus features File:ExtraordinaryEngines(UKDVD)titlecard.png|UK DVD title card File:ExtraordinaryEngines(UKDVD)mainmenu.png|UK main menu File:ExtraordinaryEngines(UKDVD)episodeselectionmenu.png|UK episode selection menu File:ExtraordinaryEngines(UKDVD)bonusfeaturesmenu.png|UK bonus features menu Merchandise Gallery File:HenryintheDark(book).png|Henry in the Dark (book) File:WoodenRailwayHugo.jpeg|Wooden Railway Hugo File:WoodenRailwayOnTheGlowCargo.png|Wooden Railway On the Glow Cargo File:WoodenRailwaySodorAirshipHangar.jpg|Wooden Railway Sodor Airship Hangar File:AdventuresHugo.jpg|Adventures Hugo File:TrackMasterWingedThomas.jpg|TrackMaster Winged Thomas File:TrackmasterHugoAndSkiff.jpg|TrackMaster Hugo and Skiff File:TrackmasterRyanAndJerome.jpg|TrackMaster Ryan and Jerome Trailers File:Extraordinary Engines - UK Trailer|UK DVD trailer File:Extraordinary Engines - US Trailer|US DVD trailer Sources * https://www.amazon.com/Fisher-Price-Thomas-Train-Adventures-Vehicle/dp/B01JA5VKT0/ * http://www.stepintoreading.com/book/thomas-friends-spring-2017-dvd-step-into-reading-thomas-friends Category:DVDs Category:US VHS/DVD releases Category:UK VHS/DVD releases Category:Polish DVD releases Category:Greek VHS/DVD releases Category:Czech DVD releases Category:Turkish DVD releases Category:Brazilian DVD releases Category:Italian DVD releases